Awakening
by disneychannelandxd
Summary: Two friends come across the sleeping Knights of the Round Table. This story is based off the story of King Arthur not the movie. Since I have not seen the movie, I do not know if they are the same or not, but please enjoy!


**_A/N: Hi! So this was a homework assignment in my Language Arts class because we were studying the Middle Ages. Most kids did their stories just made up. I did mine based off of King Arthur. This story is based off the story of King Arthur not the movie. I haven't seen the movie, so I don't really know if it's the same of not. My teacher loved this story. I hope you love it too!_**

* * *

"Wait up Mira!" My best friend, Henry, calls from below. I ignore him as I run across the meadow of the hills. When Henry finally reaches me he is out of breath. "A thirteen year old noblewoman shouldn't be running in a dress," He says sternly with a hint of humor. I laugh as I take my shoes off and run around. Henry comes in after me. The water he splashes around sprinkle on my arm. My real name is Mirabelle, but Henry calls me Mira for short. Henry is my best friend who is two years older than me. My father is good friends with his father, and we've known each other since we were little. Everyone says how lucky Henry and I are, for we are both extremely rich, but in reality, we both yearn for adventure instead of being cooped up in the castle and studying.

Mother let us out today, for it was very nice and it was the first day of spring, a time of new beginning. "What do you think of King Arthur?" Henry asks me as we sat watching the clouds pass by.

"I wish I could be like him," I reply back. "Daring fights, knights, and a betrayal of a friend who becomes a foe." Henry smiles. We sit there for a while. Then I notice something different as I turn around.

"Henry. Do you see what I see?" I point to a small rock cave. Henry and I have come to this spot numerous times, yet not once have we seen the cave. We turn to face each other and smile. A new adventure was waiting for us.

We slowly walk into the cave. As we walk more, the cave turns into a stone corridor. The corridor ends at a door. There is an inscription on it. I clear the dust off of it. Henry comes up next to me, and we both read it. _Come whoever dares. King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table wait for thee._

"King Arthur?" I say as I push the door open. Inside the room, there are treasures, weapons, and armory glistening. Henry picks up a sword and pretends to swing it around like a knight. I am about to laugh, but something catches my eye. I slowly walk to a silver bow and arrow. "It is beautiful," I whisper under my breath. Father had taught me a little bit of archery before. He says I have a knack for it.

I lift the bow. It is the perfect weight for me. Henry and I explore the cave deeper. When we reach the end, we are struck with awe. In front of us is a round table. Each man is asleep. "It's King Arthur and his knights," I hear Henry whisper. He is right. King Arthur is in the highest chair. His sword Excalibur sits next to him. I walk up to the sword. "What are you doing?" Henry asks me.

"I am going to see Excalibur. I know you would like it Mr. Knight," I tease. Henry follows me up to where the sword is laid.

"I would not do that if I were you," Henry warns me. What you need to know about me is that I am always doing the dangerous. The sword is calling for me, but I know it is not right for a woman to touch such a wonderful treasure.

"You take it Henry," I say. He looks at me puzzled. "The sword is not meant for a woman. It is meant for a man like you." He nods and walks to Excalibur.

"Are you sure?" he asks right before touching it. I nod.

Henry lifts the sword, and we both admire its beauty. While we admire, we do not notice the knights are awakening. "Who goes there?" Henry and I both look up. King Arthur is standing in front of us. Henry quickly places the sword back in the king's hand. "I am very sorry. My friend and I stumbled across this cave and decided to explore," I quickly say. Arthur smiles.

"No need to apologize. You have awakened us from a deep sleep."

Henry and I look around. All the knights have awakened. I instantly can pick out Guinevere and Lancelot. They look lovely together. "Which one of you took my sword, Excalibur?" The king asks us. I quickly point to Henry. He looks at me confused and angered at the same time. Arthur walks up to him. I swiftly move next to Guinevere. "Kneel down young noble," the king says to my friend. Henry obeys. "Today I knight Henry. You have found your place at the round table." Henry and I are shocked. My best friend was just knighted to the Round Table. Does this mean I cannot see him anymore?

The knights start to chant Henry's name as Lancelot lifts him onto his shoulders. I stand away from them and watch. A hand is on my shoulder. "Do not be in despair. You have a great future ahead of you." I look up to the man who says these words. He looks over hundred. I know who he is. "Thank you great Merlin, but what do you mean?" I ask the great wizard.

Merlin smiles. "I can see you as a great sorceress someday. One of the most powerful," he says. I look down at my hands. Me as a great sorceress? "I can teach you many spells and tricks," he says. I nod with enthusiasm.

"As a sorceress, you have the chance to still stay with your friend. You two can be powerful as one." I thank Merlin and run over to Henry to tell him all that had happened.

* * *

It has been seven years since that exciting event. I became Guinevere's protector when Lancelot was out on his journeys. Henry and I still remain friends, but we are closer to each other than when we were younger.

One day we are riding our horses in the forest for our morning hunt. We both had our bow and arrows. My arrow is the same one from seven years ago. It has never failed me. Henry's horse is a majestic white as snow horse. Mine is an alluring and black as a clear night. We ride past the trees and past the cave where our adventures started. Henry dismounted his horse and helped me down. My hair and cloak flow like the waves being whisked away by the ocean. "Do you remember this spot?" Henry asks me. I nod. "This is where our adventures started, but there is a new adventure I would love to share with you." Henry kneels down on one knee. He takes my hand.

"Let us start this adventure together right now. Will you Mirabelle, marry me?" I nod with excitement. We embrace each other. Our love would never end.

* * *

_**A/N: I hope you liked it! Please review!**_


End file.
